


Going for Broke

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Yurio, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Otayura, Rimming, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex Talk, Smut, Switch Otabek Altin, Switch Yuri Plisetsky, Virgin Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuuri and Yurio are Best Friends, a little angsty, a little ooc, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is undeniably in love with Otabek Altin. He intends to tell his best friend his true feelings when he comes in for a visit to Russia. Yurio is a little anxious and Katsudon has his back through the whole ordeal.





	1. Pacing

Yuri Plisetsky really took his time falling in love with Otabek Altin. Three very long years, he would tell himself. What he didn’t know though was how to tell Otabek that very fact. More recently than ever Yuri found himself skating back and forth across the ice, face blank but mind racing with all the ways he could tell Otabek he had fallen in love with him. He couldn’t even hear Yakov yelling at him in the background of the theatre in his mind.

If Yuri wasn’t pace skating distractedly across the ice then he was pacing in his room. He needed to come up with something soon, Otabek was coming to visit next week.

Yuri plopped down on his bed in resignation and pulled his phone out. He flipped through his selfies with Otabek and even some of the candid photos he had taken and kept very secret. Yuri’s heart yearned for Otabek more and more with each picture. When he got to the pictures of the beach, Yuri’s heart gave a jolt and surprisingly his cock did too. ‘That’s new,’ Yuri thought as he glanced down at his tented sweatpants. As if life couldn’t get any more, well more, Yuri’s phone screen lit up with a picture of Otabek as the call came through. “Fuck my life,” Yuri muttered as he answered it.

“Hello Otabek,” he said in a monotone, attempting to hide his nerves as the butterflies began to stir from their slumber in his stomach.

“Yura? Are you doing well? You sound more monotonous than usual.” Otabek sounded genuinely concerned. It pleased Yuri that Otabek knew him well enough to know that something was amiss. A small part of him hated that someone had gotten close enough to do it.

Conflicted. Yuri felt a war rage in his chest. “I’m okay, Beka. I’m just going through puberty,” Yuri sighs as he looks down at his persistently tented sweatpants.

“You already went through puberty. Why are you lying to me?” That question is the million-dollar question. Why not just tell Otabek the truth?

“Why don’t we just talk about it when you come over next week? It’s a lot to cover over a phone call. It’s nothing bad either,” Yuri rushes, hoping for a subject change.

“Alright then, first thing next week. Not the middle of next week or the end of next week. First thing,” Otabek reiterates firmly. Yuri groans internally but agrees, heart pounding and stomach in knots.

As soon as Yuri wrapped up his conversation with Otabek, he was back to scrolling through his pictures. His hand shamefully traveling down his defined, pale abs and into his sweatpants. His eyes landed on shirtless Beka on the beach, a very rare smile on his face as the cold-water bit at his ankles while he jogged with Makkachin. Yuri tossed his phone aside with the picture still in his mind and rested his free hand against his stomach as he closed his eyes and began to slowly stroke his aching cock. He imagined kissing the beautiful, tan man and running his hands across his hard muscles. It made his cock start to leak precum which Yuri used for lube, starting a faster pace. He imagined working his way down to Otabek’s nipples and the moan in his mind was almost primal from Otabek and it made his cock twitch in response.

Feeling the tightening in his gut, Yuri knew he was not about to last very long. The heat was growing at a quick rate and it was while he imagined sliding his tongue between Otabek’s abs that he came on his own abs with a choked groan. Looking down at the mess he made he said out loud to the empty room, “I swear I’ve been through puberty.”

After getting himself cleaned up, Yuri scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he wanted and hit ‘call’.

“Hello?”

“Katsudon, can you meet me on the ice in an hour? I need some… assistance,” it nearly killed him to admit it but if there was one person who would know what to do, it was the Pork Cutlet Bowl.

Yuri glided around the ice, hoping the chill would numb his mind and heart, but he wasn’t having much luck. “Hey Yura, what seems to be the issue?” Yuuri asked as he skated onto the ice. The younger Yuri eyes the other skater wearily and droops his head in defeat.

“I have fallen in love with Otabek,” Yuri says, just barely above a whisper as he stops near Katsudon.

“I’m glad to hear you say it finally. We’ve been waiting for what seems like forever,” Yuuri says as he smiles meekly at Yuri.

“Wha? What do you mean “we”?” The blond asks, snapping his head up.

“Um, well Victor and I have had an inkling about it for a while. Mila came to us not long after that. Georgi seems to eye you suspiciously when you talk about Otabek, but he has never said anything to us.” Yuuri stops to take a breath. “If Yakov or Lilia suspect anything, they show no hint of it at all.”

“Great. This is just great.” Yuri begins skate pacing again as Yuuri does small laps around him. All he catches in the mumbling is, “makes admitting it even harder.”

“Yuratchka? Do you need help with something?”

“Help.” Yuri shudders. “I don’t ask for help." He stops pace skating and faces Pork Cutlet Bowl.

“Okay, okay. Is there anything you want some assistance with then?” Yuuri chooses his wording carefully, giving the young skater more power.

Slowly, after a look of thoughtful consideration, he nods. “Yes, I need you to assist me. Otabek knows that I’m preoccupied with something at the moment. He asked about it on the phone today.” Yuri recounts the conversation to the other man and then waits for a response.

“Has it crossed your mind that maybe Otabek knows how you feel towards him?”

With an exasperated sigh, Yuri nods. “Yes, I have thought that. What if he doesn’t know though? What if it comes as a surprise to him and he goes home early? Or he stays and its awkward the whole time?” Yuuri recognizes anxiety as it creeps up Yuri’s features and nests in his panicked tone.

“What if he loves you back?” He hopes the question will ground Yuri, bring him back to logic. His hopes were shattered though.

“What the fuck do I do if he does?!” Yuri breaks into a sweat, face going paler than it already is. “The only love I’ve ever really seen is you and the old man! What the hell do I do here, Katsudon?!”

“First, you calm down, then we plan. I’m the master of anxiety, we can work out plans for all the “ifs” and “buts”.” Yuuri pulls the shaking blonde off the ice.

 

Pork Cutlet was not joking about planning. He even made a flow chart for contingency plans. Yuri certainly did NOT carefully fold it up and put it in his wallet for safe keeping. For the entire week leading up to Otabek’s visit, a heavy weight settled into Yuri’s chest and butterflies were fighting in his stomach. The only real relief that he got out of the entire situation was that Katsudon knew how to keep his mouth shut. It seemed like no one was any wiser to the situation at hand, even Victor, and Yuri liked to keep it that way. The week was going by much too quickly yet, not quick enough.

He tried to keep calm in his conversations with Otabek, if he was aware of anything off, he didn’t push. He would remind Yuri that they were still going to discuss what was on his mind when Otabek got in. Yuri played it off to him as no big deal every time Otabek said it.

 

When Otabek arrived in Russia, he was expecting Yuri to be there even though they hadn’t discussed it. What he did get was Yuuri and Victor.

“Otabek!” Victor said, smiling brightly. “Welcome to Russia.”

Yuuri gestured to take Otabek’s luggage. “You don’t have to, I can manage it,” he said with a shy smile.

“Oh no, I insist! I want to be helpful, please!” Yuuri gestures again. Otabek relinquishes to the man with a small blush and a quiet ‘thank you’. Yuuri gives him a bright smile as well. “Yuri has to finish up practice before he can join the fun. I think he has plans for the two of you, he said something about going out to show you around.” Otabek nods and follows the couple to the car.

The ride to Victor and Yuuri’s home is full of small talk between the two men in the front, and for that, Otabek is thankful. He doesn’t have to deal with any awkward silence or idle chat. Until they arrive.

“Yurio stays with us often now,” Victor smiles as he carries Otabek’s luggage down a hallway.

“He says this place is a haven from Lilia and Yakov,” Yuuri adds with a genuinely kind smile that seems to ease some of Otabek’s tension.

With Victor busy down the hall, Otabek takes the chance to ask Yuuri a question. “Has Yuri seemed, well, off to you lately?” The concern in Otabek’s voice is apparent.

Yuuri blushes and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Um, well it isn’t my place to say anything really.” Otabek looks disappointed. “Go out with Yuratchka tonight. He will say what I can’t, and do me a favor, yeah?”

“If it is within my power and morals, yes.” Otabek nods seriously.

Yuuri bites his lip anxiously and says, “give him reassurance and tenderness. Don’t tell anyone I asked that of you though,” he finishes quickly as Victor entered the living room.

 

Practice had dragged for Yuri. He desperately wanted to rush to Katsudon’s and see Otabek, but he also wanted to take his time to delay the inevitable talk he was about have with the man he loves. He kept repeating to himself all the ways he could tell Otabek he loved him and with each attempt, it sounded more and more idiotic in his head. Before he could figure it out, he was at the door of his haven, but feeling anything but safe.

The words “I love you” played over and over in Yuri’s head. They repeated themselves faster and faster as he unlocked the door and went in, kicking it shut behind him and dropping his things against the wall.

When he looked up, Yuri hadn’t expected Otabek to be standing just a couple of feet in front of him. Yuri opened his mouth to greet him but all that came out was, “Beka, I love you.” For a moment everything was silent and then there was the sound of a glass breaking in the kitchen. Yuri’s eyes went wide as he stood staring at Otabek, he covered his face as tears pricked at his eyes and he suddenly felt like all the air was knocked from his lungs. He only remembered to gasp for air as he felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around his shoulders and envelope him in warmth.


	2. Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air, right?

Otabek didn’t take a breath until Yuri did. He just held onto him like both of their lives depended on it. He wasn’t sure how long he held Yuri and he really couldn’t care, he didn’t want to let go. So, he didn’t. when Yuri finally stopped shaking and looked up at Otabek, his face was red, and tear stained. Otabek ran his fingers through his long, golden locks and gave him a small, reassuring smile before kissing his cheeks softly. Yuri smiled back and buried his face into Beka’s chest again.

When Otabek and Yuri finally had enough of Yuuri and Victor watching them from the kitchen doorway, they gathered their things and headed out the door.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes until they came to a park. Both sat on a bench near the pond. Otabek looked down and took Yuri’s hand in his own. “I love you too, Yura.” Yuri looked up with surprise and just stared at Otabek to make sure it was him that had said it. “What?” Otabek asked after a moment.

“You, you love me too? How long have you loved me? Why didn’t you tell me?” Yuri had so many more questions for him but waited rather impatiently for answers to the first round of them.

“Yes,” Beka sighs softly before continuing. “I love you, Yura. I’m not sure when it happened, but I know it has been a long time. Honestly, I was hoping this week you were going to tell me that you at least liked me. If you didn’t tell me, I was going to tell you. If the feeling were mutual then we could spend the week growing this relationship, if you want to of course. If the feelings weren’t mutual then we could figure out what came next.” Otabek finished breathlessly, his cheeks were pink.

“Where do we go from here now that we know?” Yuri asks nervously.

“I would really like to kiss you,” Otabek says, glancing down and then back at Yuri, his blush deepening.

“Please do it,” Yuri breathes out. Otabek closes the distance between them quickly, only slowing down to kiss him softly, chaste but lingering. Yuri can feel the soft warmth of Otabek’s lips as well as his lip balm and he quietly hums his approval. He brings his hand up to cup Otabek’s cheek and slides his thumb along his love’s strong jawline. A bubbling warmth settles into his lower abdomen as their lips move together in an all too natural rhythm.

They finally break apart for air, faces flushed and both feeling giddy. Otabek speaks first, “Yuuri said you have plans for us to explore Saint Petersburg today. Is that correct?”

Yuri nods and pulls his wallet out, finding his folded-up flow chart. He shakes his head at Otabek’s curious look and chuckles. He pulls out his phone and starts a new message.

‘Pcb, what’s for dinner? Beka and I will be eating with you and the old man tonight.’

‘Katsudon. It’s on now.’

‘Thanks for the chart. How do you have gay sex?’ Yuri puts his phone in his pocket and stands up, offering Otabek his hand. “Change of plans, we are having a night in, its katsudon for dinner and believe me, you don’t want to miss it.” Otabek stands and takes Yuri’s hand as they start their journey back to the apartment and make small talk along the way.

“Welcome home!” Victor says much too cheerfully from the kitchen as Yuri shuts the door. When the two men peek into the kitchen, they see Victor wearing an apron and sitting on the counter next to the stove, taking a selfie. Yuuri is not wearing an apron and has egg on his shirt, bangs clipped back off his sweat slicked forehead. He is laughing at Victor and has a million watt smile on his face as he sees Yuri and Otabek.

“Welcome back! Dinner is nearly ready.” He checks the food and then calls over his shoulder, “Yuratchka, was my answer to your last message satisfactory or do you need more?”

Yuri lets go of Otabek’s hand and checks his phone, carefully making sure Beka can’t see it. The details of gay sex in the message have images of the couple in the kitchen coming to his mind. He shudders and holds back a gag. “That is plenty. Thank you, Katsudon.” Yuuri gives the younger man a nod and a smile and for a moment it softens Yuri’s feelings into appreciation and care, but only for a moment.

“Any time, Yura!” He replies brightly. Yuri gets things to set the table for dinner since it seems Victor is much too busy taking selfies in his apron to help Pork Cutlet Bowl.

The look of surprise and enthralling enjoyment on Otabek’s face as he bites into the katsudon for the very first time is one that both Yuri and Victor catch on camera. Everyone laughs, and the conversation flows easily during dinner and clean up.

Yuri feels relief as he and Otabek retire to his room. “I look forward to a hot shower after dinner,” Yuri says as he strips his shirt off and stretches out his back. “The ice was more unforgiving today than usual.” He glances at Otabek to find him eyeing his body up and down. “Do you want to join me?”

“I…what?” Otabek shakes himself to make sure he didn’t misunderstand Yuri.

“Do you want to join me in the shower?” Yuri asks again as Otabek’s cheeks flame up. “No funny business, just a shower,” he says and kisses Otabek on the cheek. He nods and follows Yuri into the bathroom. Yuri starts the water as Otabek takes his shirt off. When he turns around, he looks over Otabek’s naked chest and stomach. He recalls his guilt inducing jerk off session to those abs and his cock starts to stiffen. Clearing his throat, he hesitates and begins to pull his pants off and Otabek mirrors his actions. There is no way to hide his obvious erection and he doesn’t miss Otabek staring either. Yuri looks away in embarrassment.

“It’s okay Yura, I feel the same way,” a very nude Otabek says as he walks past Yuri to the shower and gets in. Yuri looks up in time to catch a glimpse of the most beautiful ass he has ever had the pleasure of seeing. And then, “holy fuck Yura! Do you even have skin left after you shower? This water is hot enough to extinguish the flames of hell!”

The blonde laughs at him and strips down the rest of the way. When he gets in the shower, Otabek has turned the temperature down. It isn’t really much less than what Yuri is used to, but he still says, “Beka! It is a tundra in here!” He wraps his arms around himself dramatically and laughs.

“Then maybe I should warm you up,” Otabek mumbles as he pulls Yuri in. He relishes in his touch until he becomes acutely aware of Otabek’s hard length on his thigh. He reaches down, wrapping his hand around it and stroking once before the sound of Beka hissing in a breath pulls him out of his daze. Yuri lets go and jumps back quickly.

“Beka, I am so sorry. I didn’t even realize I was doing it.” Yuri looks between his hands and Otabek, partially dumbfounded and partially panicked. His heart is threatening to beat out of his chest.

“Yura, it’s okay,” Otabek whispers as he pulls him close again. Leaning in he asks, “can I touch you too?” He glides his tongue across the shell of Yuri’s ear.

Yuri swallows thickly, “da.” And with that, Otabek’s hand is on him, stroking him firmly. ‘His hands are softer than I thought they would be.’ Yuri thinks as he rests his head against Beka’s shoulder. Biting his lip, he wraps his hand around his lover’s cock and begins a steady rhythm.

“Yura,” Otabek moans. He looks at Beka for confirmation that he is doing a good job. Soft lips meet his in a firm and fiery kiss. Yuri tilts his head and slightly opens his mouth. Otabek grabs Yuri’s long blonde locks and dips his tongue testily into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri deepens the kiss and meets Otabek’s tongue with his own. His pace on Otabek’s impressive cock picks up and the man matches Yuri, movement for movement.

“Fuck Beka,” Yuri gasps, breaking the kiss and breathing ragged. “I’m close.”

“Me too, Yura,” Otabek pants as Yuri works the head of his cock quickly. He feels Otabek’s release on his hand and stomach. “Oh Yura, baby,” he groans as he buries his face in the younger man’s neck.

Those words make Yuri shudder and shiver almost violently and they rip a feral moan from his throat. A couple of strokes more and Yuri is coming on Otabek. He wants to scream but he opts to bite down on Beka’s shoulder. He hears a soft hiss and a moan and tucks away that information for a later time.

Once they catch their breath, they clean each other up and exchange chaste kisses along the way. They both step out of the shower and Yuri says, “my favorite part of being here is showering. The water is hot, and the old man loves his luxury so much the he has big, fluffy towels,” Yuri smiles like a kid in a candy store as he gives Otabek one of the towels. Otabek chuckles at him but agrees that they are nice. He leans against the wall and watches Yuri braid his hair before following him to bed.

Both men opt for no clothes as they slide into the plush bedding. “These are better than hotel sheets,” Otabek whispers, pulling Yuri to him.

“Da, they are. This place is a resort,” Yuri says as he looks up and kisses Otabek. “Goodnight Beka, I love you.”

He holds Yuri tighter. “Goodnight. I love you too, baby.” He lets the last word drip from his tongue like honey and bites his lip to stifle his giggle as Yuri shivers involuntarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will cover the text that Yuuri sent to Yurio


	3. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in newly found paradise?

A jolt runs through Yuri’s body. Adrenaline coursing through his veins before he opens his eyes. Someone is wrapped around his body and…snoring softly? Cracking open an eye, he looks to his left to find Otabek sleeping peacefully. His face is relaxed, and his breathing is slow and steady. He stays still until his adrenaline has run its course before he slowly rolls to his side in Otabek’s clutches. Otabek opens his eyes blearily and gives Yuri a sleepy smile that he returns along with a kiss on Otabek’s nose.

“Good morning, Yura,” Otabek says through his yawn as he arches his back in a stretch and freezes when he realizes his hard member is brushing Yuri’s hip. His cheeks feel hot and he quickly puts some distance between them before burying his face in embarrassment by putting the blanket over his head.

Otabek feels the bed shift and hopes Yuri will laugh it off. He pulls the covers down to apologize but there is no Yuri to be found. Puzzled, he looks around quickly. Yuri’s bed is against the wall and he certainly didn’t climb over the bed. Otabek’s thought process is abruptly interrupted by a wet warmth surrounding his hard cock. He chokes back a breath and rips the blankets off himself. There is Yuri, mouth full of cock, giving Otabek the most innocent look he has ever seen. Yuri pulls off with a pop and a small smile and says, “good morning, Beka.”

“I’m going to hell and you’re the angel that is leading me there,” Otabek groans as he flops back down on his pillows.

“I couldn’t resist, I should’ve asked,” Yuri said as his tone becomes more and more quiet.

Otabek peeks down at him and sees that he looks crestfallen. “I really don’t mind, Yura. You just look so sexy when you have your mouth on me, it should be a crime to look so good.” Yuri smirks up at Otabek and leans down, slicking his tongue along the underside of Otabek’s cockhead. “Fuck, baby, please don’t stop.” He gasps as Yuri’s mouth is back on him. Yuri is sloppy and experimental but Otabek doesn’t mind. He gives him feedback in the form of moans and sighs. Before long, Yuri has settled into a good rhythm. “Yura, I’m getting close,” Otabek pants, gripping at the sheets beneath him. Yuri takes him as far in as he can without gagging and sucks like his life depends on it. “Oh baby,” Otabek breathes and he’s coming in Yuri’s mouth, hot and thick. Yuri swallows it without much thought.

“That was fun,” Yuri says as he stretches out next to Otabek.

“Can I return the pleasure?” Otabek asks, glancing at Yuri. He flushes pink and nods. Otabek smiles and pulls the blankets over them as he settles between Yuri’s legs. “No peeking.” With that, Beka disappears under the blanket. He has Yuri coming in a couple of minutes.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Yuri asks as a partial question and a partial statement.

“I have.” Otabek’s reply is muffled, but Yuri hears it. His stomach clenches in knots and he suddenly felt sick. He wills his face and tone to be neutral as Otabek reappears.

“I’m going to get some coffee. Do you want some? Even Victor’s coffee is luxurious.” Yuri tries to sound light-hearted despite feeling anything other than a swell of negative emotions. He quickly puts on joggers and a shirt, feeling disgusted with himself and wanting to hide.

“That sounds great, Yura. Thank you,” Otabek says with a delicate smile.

 

Yuuri is sitting on the counter next to the coffee maker when Yurio enters the kitchen. He sets about making two cups of coffee. “Morning Yuratchka. How are you?” Yuuri asks cheerfully. Yurio glares at Katsudon and stiffens as he hears Otabek enter the kitchen.

“Where is the old man?” He asks, tone cold.

“It is ‘Pamper Makkachin Day’. He will be out with her most of the day,” Yuuri says before sipping his own coffee. Yurio gives Otabek his cup and directs him to the table. “Are you okay?”

“My feelings are as dark as my coffee,” he replies, peering into his cup. After clearing his throat, he says overly loud so Otabek can hear, “of course I will go over some programs with you for next season, Pork Cutlet Bowl. We wouldn’t want your coach working too hard. After breakfast, da?” Yuuri nods in agreement as Yurio takes two bowls of fruit salad and toast out to the table.

“This is what we live on around here since Katsudon gains weight so easily.” Yurio puts the food down and sits at the table.

“You drink your coffee black,” Otabek notes as he investigates his cup.

“Bitter like my soul,” Yurio says, biting into toast as Otabek looks at him with concern.

“Are you feeling okay, Yura?” Otabek asks as he puts his hand on Yuri’s.

Yuri’s stomach turns over. “Yeah, just not really hungry.” He excuses himself to the kitchen and says, “let’s go over those programs.”

Otabek watches the two Yuri’s hunch over a large notebook on the couch, heads almost touching. It was clear they weren’t discussing programs because of how often Yuri was looking over at him. It made him feel uneasy and he tried to wrack his brain for what could have went wrong.

 

Over on the couch, Yurio was going over the program ideas that Yuuri had partially made, changing small things or making notes. “How did you handle the old man being more sexually experienced than you?”

“Now we get to the root of the problem.” Yuuri sighs and looks around the room in thought. “I had already known that Victor had more experience than me, I mean, its Victor.” He stresses the last word before going on. “I guess at first I felt jealousy. It was unfair to me that Victor got to take all my firsts, but I was just another name to add to his roster. At least that was how I felt about it. Those thoughts just kept eating at me and I eventually broke down and told Victor.” Yuuri glances down at Yurio who is holding on to his every word. “He assured me that it wasn’t true, but that just wasn’t enough. He went on to tell me that if those people had mattered to him still, they would be with him, and not me. It hardly eased my mind. So, he told me that every experience with every person was different, so it would be a brand-new experience for him too. And it sure seemed like it too.” Yuuri finishes awkwardly, wiggling his shoulders.

“I gave Beka a blowjob this morning. It took forever to get him off, I mean, my jaw was aching, Katsudon. When he did it to me, it was less than two minutes.” Yurio hides his face in shame.

“Well it was your first…”

“He confirmed to me that he has been sexual with at least one other person before me. Now I’m disgusted to be in my own skin,” Yurio huffs out. He glances up to see Otabek take his dishes to the kitchen and knows this conversation is about to come to an end.

“At least you got off the first time. Poor Victor was in your position. His jaw was aching, and I still didn’t get off. Talk about killing his confidence. I was just too anxious.” It was Yuuri’s turn to take on a look of shame.

A mixture of nerves and relief had Yurio leaning back on the couch, howling with laughter. By the time he could speak, he was wiping tears from his eyes. “Poor Pork Cutlet Bowl, your performance anxiety follows you into the bedroom too. I don’t mean to sound harsh, but how unlucky can you get?” The smirk is wiped off his face when he notices Otabek standing behind Yuuri. “Hi Beka, do you need anything?” Yurio asks, composing himself again.

“Is that the problem? Something that happened between us in the bedroom?”

“I’ll leave you two to talk it out,” Yuuri mumbles as he gets up to leave.

“Oh no you don’t, sit down to referee this out,” Yurio says as he pulls the man back down onto the couch and gestures for Otabek to sit on the ottoman. He clears his throat and says, “I um, I am uh, what’s the word, Katsudon?” He looks pleadingly at Yuuri.

“Insecure, Yura.” He smiles gently.

“That. I am that because you have prior experience sexually and I have absolutely nothing,” Yurio admits to his feet. He feels a cold sweat begin to bead on his forehead and his hands tremble in his lap. Katsudon nudges him. “Except for the piggy’s advice. I do have that. Anyways, I can’t live up to any expectations or standards you have, and I feel like, gross in my own skin in front of you now. Like, I’m not good enough.” He struggles with the last sentence and receives another encouraging nudge from Katsudon. His eyes flicker between the two men staring at him. “I do have feelings, you assholes! I don’t have to talk about them to have them.”

“Yura, I…” Otabek trails off as he searches for words.

“I already know, Beka,” he says.

“No, you don’t.”

The door to the apartment creaks open, bringing Victor in with it. Yuuri rushes to hug him. “Victor, our adopted child is working through his first relationship issue and talking about his feelings.” Yuuri stresses the last word as they look at the two men talking. “Where’s Makka?”

“She is still at the doggy spa. I have to get her in an hour.” Victor kisses Yuuri’s head and vibrates with excitement when Yurio and Otabek hug and kiss. “Our little boy is all grown up,” Victor sobs quietly into his husband’s shirt.

Yuuri shakes his head at Victor. “Remind again why I married you?”

“We have 55 minutes.” Victor smirks.

“What do we do with the other 50 minutes?” Yuuri cracks back at him.

“You are so mean to me!” Victor pouts.

Yuuri leads him toward their bedroom. “I’m teasing Victor, the only thing that takes longer is your skin care routine.”

“Yuuuuuurrrriiiii!”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not sticking around for that,” Yurio says, getting up in a hurry.

“Me neither.”


	4. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally to the actual sex. I don't know what else to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having writer's block. I'm trying to work through it. I'll make sure to have chapter 5 up by Monday 2/4/19

The weather in Saint Petersburg is cool but not unbearable. The weak sunlight shines through the clouds as the two skaters walk through downtown. Yuri comments about different places on their route to wherever their feet take them. Otabek nods and smiles in appreciation as he listens. He keeps fidgeting with his jacket sleeves until he can’t take it anymore.

“Yura?” Otabek asks as Yuri mentions getting lunch at a café a couple of blocks away. He looks at Otabek, raising his eyebrows slightly. “Can I hold your hand?”

Yuri gives him a small smile and slides his hand into Otabek’s, intertwining their fingers. “You don’t have to ask me Beka, what’s the point of being boyfriends if you have to ask for even a little bit of affection?”

“Are we?” Otabek watches Yuri from the corner of his eye.

“Are we what?” Yuri’s eyes get bigger as he realizes what he has said and Otabek must bite his cheek, so he won’t laugh. He stops and sets Yuri with an even stare. “I mean, if you want to be? If you don’t then that is okay too, you know, no label no pressure. I assumed because we were in love that, um, that we were together, but obviously…” Yuri is cut off by a deep laugh that reverberates in his own chest.

“I’m just playing with you, Kitten, of course we are boyfriends.” Otabek takes note of the shiver that courses down Yura’s entire body when he is called ‘kitten’ and kisses the younger man’s forehead before walking again. In a handful of minutes, they arrive at the café Yuri had mentioned earlier and go in for lunch.

***

“Yura! Otabek!” Yuuri waves from the couch as they enter the apartment. Yurio rolls his eyes and Otabek waves. “Will you be here for dinner tonight? It’s pirozhki.”

“Are you going to wash your hands first, so we don’t eat Victor’s dick germs?” Yurio snips back, smirking at his own joke.

“Ah you put me on the right tangent with that. I made you a second flow chart to go with the text you sent me yesterday.” Yuuri holds it over his head as he turns back to his book and resumes petting a sleeping Makkachin with his foot.

“Um thank you, Katsudon, you didn’t have to go that far,” Yuri says as he rushes to grab the folded paper and shove it in his pocket. “Where is Victor?”

“Napping like the princess he is, I wore him out,” Yuuri says with a laugh as Yurio beckons to Otabek to follow him to the bedroom.

Yura settles on his bed in the corner against the wall. He puts Netflix on the TV and asks Otabek to find something to watch. Pulling out his phone and the piece of paper, Yuri makes sure Otabek is still searching before he starts to read.

_Katsudon: Are you genuinely asking about gay sex?_

_Katsudon: Remember you wanted this, Yura. Take your time about making sure you’re ready for it. It is not just physical, it’s emotional too. Start with kissing and touching. It drives me wild when Victor bites my neck so maybe try that? Don’t go for blood though, I know you would try. You’ll be nervous, but you will have to talk about it too, like lube and condoms and who will be on top or on bottom. Victor and I switch so we aren’t too picky._

Yuri pauses to check the flow chart. Thank goodness he does so he can save himself the embarrassment of asking what a top, bottom, or switch is. He stares at Otabek, attempting to decide which one of the three he could be.

“Are you okay?” Yuri’s eyes focus back in and he realizes he is staring at Otabek with his mouth slightly open.

“Da. Daydreaming.” Yuri goes back to his phone.

“About me?” Otabek smiles teasingly. Yuri just gives him a look of confirmation before firmly putting his attention back on his phone.

_Katsudon: Foreplay. It is important to do it. Blow jobs, hand jobs, fingering, rimming. Try it all or have it all tried on you. Sometimes Victor even uses my thighs._

Yuri closes his eyes and pushes the picture out of his mind.

_Katsudon: If you are on the bottom, it’s going to feel weird having something in you so take deep breaths and focus on relaxing. If you’re on top, reassure Otabek and kiss him or massage his body. And lube is your friend, best friend even. You can never have too much. I put some in your bedside table along with some condoms. Set a pace from there. Follow your instincts. Talk about likes, dislikes, and needs. If he really loves you then he will listen and respect you. Victor had to remind me of that a lot. I’m glad you came to me, Yura._

_Yurio (son): What’s rimming?_

_Katsudon: Tongue + butthole = rimming._

_Yurio (son): *Green emoji face* Thanks._

“Hey, uh, Beka?” Yuri calmly folds up his flow chart and locks his phone. Otabek looks up from his own phone, Netflix on a random movie. “Are you a top, bottom, or switch?” It takes all of Yuri’s restraint not to hide his face or even run out of the room. He forces himself to hold Otabek’s gaze.

“I’m a switch. Why?” He is scrutinizing Yuri’s face. Yuri simply shrugs and gets up, stepping over Otabek. “No way, Kitten. You don’t get to ask a question like that and then just run away,” Otabek laughs as he wraps his arms around Yuri’s waist and pulls him down before he can get off the bed. Yuri yelps as he lands on his back and looks up to see Otabek smiling over him. “Now Yura, answer my, oh.” Otabek glances down to see Yuri’s hard on stopping his leg from sliding up Yuri’s body any further.

“Research,” Yuri answers with more determination than he feels.

“Research for what, Yura?” Otabek kisses Yuri’s nose. Yuri reaches into the bedside table and finds the condoms and lube that Pork Cutlet had mentioned. Otabek looks at the items for a moment and then at Yuri. “Are you sure about this, Yura?”

“I’ve thought about it plenty. I want all my firsts to be with you. I love you.” Cheeks pink, Yurio looks away.

“I love you too.” He chases Yuri’s lips and catches them with his own as he slides his fingers into Yuri’s hair.

“Mmm, Beka,” he moans and gasps as his boyfriend slides a thigh against the tent in his pants. Yuri tugs at the bottom of Otabek’s shirt and not-so-gracefully gets it off before resuming a passionate kiss. Otabek slips a hand up Yuri’s shirt and over one of the small nubs on his defined chest. It makes Yuri arch off the bed. In a flurry of hands, grunts, and a couple of chuckles from Otabek, they manage to get completely undressed.

Laying Otabek back on the bed, Yuri decides he wants to try being the bottom first. He looks over the naked and muscled body beneath him in awe. _‘Take your time.’_ Katsudon’s words rattle in his head. Nodding internally, he slips up to Otabek’s lips and kisses them softly, probing at his lover’s bottom lip with his tongue and being granted access. It’s wet and warm and tastes like heaven. Parting for air, Yuri kisses Beka’s jawline and down to his neck. _‘It drives me wild when Victor bites my neck, don’t go for blood though.’_ Giving it a try he only bites down until Otabek gasps and then he sucks on the spot. He smirks at his work before continuing his adventure down Otabek’s chest, nipping and biting at his nipples. Each sound it pulls from the man below him sends electricity through his veins.

Yuri almost laughs nervously when he gets to Beka’s abs, recalling his masturbation session. Now he has the real thing under his tongue and it seems so surreal. He holds down Otabek’s hips as he dips his tongue into his navel, causing Beka to moan and wiggle. Yuri nips and bites at Otabek’s thighs before licking his lips and wrapping them around the head of Otabek’s cock, eliciting one of the most sinful sounds Yuri has ever heard. He looks up at this lover who is now propped up on his elbows and watching Yuri through lust-clouded eyes. He begins to work the hard member with purpose. _‘Try it all.’_ Willing himself to relax and stay calm, Yuri very slowly takes all of Otabek in until his nose touches the neatly trimmed pubes around the base. Though he is talking himself through not gagging, he gives Otabek the most innocent look he can muster.

“Fuck Yura, oh fuck Baby,” Otabek gasps, looking at the blonde below him. Yuri lets out a hum of enjoyment at his pet name. “Yura, you need to not do that unless you want me to get off already.” If he could’ve, Yuri would’ve smirked at Otabek. Instead he slowly pulled off with a loud, wet pop and then smiled at him. “Come here, Yura,” Otabek says, patting the bed next to him. He kisses the man with heat as his hands roam Yuri’s body, teasing his nipples and massaging his sides. “I need to know again that this is what you want,” Otabek whispers against Yuri’s neck.

“I would rather be under you,” Yuri groans softly. Beka growls and bites his neck as he settles himself between Yuri’s legs. Otabek holds up the bottle of lube and Yuri nods with a smile, encouragement. Hearing the cap click shut makes Yuri tense up. _‘It’s going to feel weird, deep breaths and focus on relaxing.’_ Yuri follows the advice.

“Yura, are you okay?” Otabek sounds concerned and looks it too when Yuri opens his eyes.

“Relaxing, I’m relaxing. Maybe you should too?” Yuri smiles more confidently than he feels. Tension leaves Otabek’s shoulders and he nods. Yuri’s breath hitches for a moment as he feels Otabek’s fingers probe around his hole, but he solely focuses on relaxing himself. Otabek hooks a finger and slides it carefully into Yuri, pausing until Yuri nods. ‘It is weird, but I don’t hate it,’ Yuri thinks to himself as Otabek lazily works a finger in and out of him. After a minute or so Yuri says, “okay Beka, I can take another one.”

“You sound more comfortable now,” Otabek notes as he works a second finger in. It stings but it isn’t unbearable. Yuri weighs the options of his response as Otabek picks up his pace a little. _‘It’s not just physical, it’s emotional too.’_

“I want this with you, need this with you. I love you and I want to love you in every way.” Yuri feels almost stupid for being so honest about his feelings but when Otabek kisses his thigh he doesn’t feel so stupid anymore. “One more finger, Beka.” The weird feeling has been replaced with pleasure and a fullness he never wants to lose. It doesn’t take long for Yuri to ditch the rest of his awkward self-control and push back onto Otabek’s fingers, moaning from deep within his chest. “I’m ready, Beka.” The fingers are removed, and Yuri feels some of his nerves return.

Another click of the lube cap and Otabek is hovering over Yuri, propped up on one arm. “If you need me to stop at any time, tell me. Okay, Yura?” Yuri nods under him. Otabek kisses him softly as he lines up to push into Yuri. “Relax Kitten, let me make you feel good, feel loved,” Otabek breathes against his lips. He can feel the shivers run through Yura and he slowly pushes in, gauging his boyfriend’s reaction. He almost bottoms out when Yuri tells him to wait. “As long as you need, Babe.” He kisses the man below him and reaches to stroke his cock. “I always think you’re beautiful, but under me like this, you are breathtaking, Yura. How did I get so lucky?”

“We both know I’m an asshole.”

“You’re my asshole though.” They both pause before laughing and then moaning at the feeling it brings.

Yuri pushes his hips against Otabek’s, taking in the rest of him. “I need you to move, Beka, please.” Otabek delves in for another kiss as he pulls out and slides back in, Yuri’s heat quickly consuming what control he has left. He sets a moderate pace, so he doesn’t hurt Yuri but can quench his own needs too. He drinks in every moan Yuri gives him and returns them too. “Beka, more. Fuck Beka, harder. Give me all of you.” Yuri has no idea where the words are coming from, but he can’t bring himself to care as Otabek sets a punishing pace on his ass and pins his wrists about his head.

As Otabek changes angles, Yuri sees stars and he cries out, arching his back. Otabek knows he's found Yuri's prostate. “So beautiful, Baby,” Otabek moans against Yuri’s neck, releasing his wrists and moving lower to work Yuri’s cock.

“Beka, Beka I’m so close.” Yuri practically whines, his body buzzing and the stirring in his abdomen getting tighter as Otabek keeps brushing that wonderful spot deep inside of him.

“Me too, Yura. Cum for me, Yura, I need you to cum for me.” Yuri cries out as his vision goes white and his body is rigid. His orgasm wracks his body as he feels Otabek stiffen and throb deep inside of him. Yuri holds back the tears that threaten his eyes and wraps his arms around Otabek, who collapses on top of him.

"I love you, Beka. So much." Yuri suddenly grasps what Katsudon mean about it not just being physical, but emotional too. It's like his love for Beka has been amplified 10 times and cemented for the rest of forever.

"I love you too, Yura. More than you can ever imagine."

Once they come off their high and Otabek pulls out, Yuri snorts. “So much for condoms.”

“I honestly forgot Yura, I’m so sorry,” Beka replies, sheepishly, rolling to lay next to Yuri.

“I’m not mad Beka, but now you can never leave me, ever,” Yuri says, smiling sleepily.

“I would never dream of it, Kitten.”

“I want to sleep but I smell pirozhki,” Yuri whines. “My need for food is greater than my need for sleep. Do you want to shower with me, Beka?”

“Let’s go.” Otabek helps Yuri up, who winces at the pain in his butt. “It’ll get easier.”

“It is worth it,” Yuri says, half limping to the bathroom.

*** 

Otabek would never get tired of watching Yuri braid his hair after showering, that he was sure of. He walks up behind Yuri and wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his cheek. “Look at us, Yura.” Otabek gestures to them in the mirror. “This is what happiness looks like.”

Yuri smiles and kisses Otabek. “Do you know what else looks like happiness?”

“What?”

“Pirozhki. Let’s go eat.”

*** 

“Hey Katsudon, dinner smells amazing,” Yurio calls out as he walks into the dining room.

“Yeah, Victor is cooking up a storm of pirozhki,” Yuuri says from his seat at the dining room table.

“What? I didn’t know he could even boil water!” Yurio says, limping off to the kitchen.

“Have a seat Otabek,” Yuuri gestures at the chair across from him. “How are you?”

“Thank you, I’m doing well,” Otabek replies politely as he sits in the chair and looks at Yuuri.

Yuuri leans across the table and just barely above a whisper says, “from the way Yurio is limping I would venture to guess he opted for the bottom.” Embarrassment flashes across Otabek’s face and Yuuri laughs. “You’re also wearing evidence on your collar.” He points at the love bite Yurio left. “At least give him a chance to switch one time.”

Yurio chooses to come dashing in with pirozhki at that moment, Victor yelling at him from the kitchen. “Da, Old Man. No one likes to eat cold food.” He turns to take in Yuuri’s laughing face and Beka’s pink cheeks. “What? Why do you look so flustered, Beka?”

Otabek leans his head on his hand, hiding half of his face. He points at Yuuri and replies, “the Eros is strong with this one.” Yurio just looks more confused and Otabek looks more embarrassed as Victor and Yuuri howl with more laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are enjoying this fic. I really appreciate y'all reading it. On another tangent, while I'm working on chapter 5 I am part of Yuri on Ice Valentine's Day card exchange that is ran on Tumblr (@yoi-central) and each of the 9 cards I've been given are going to get their very own one page story. As soon as I send the cards out I am going to post them here in a series because they all link together in one way or another so stay tuned for those as well! -Tiff


	5. Actions are Loud; Words are Whispered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri continues to learn a lot about life and love from Pork Cutlet Bowl and it shows. Otabek is kind and patient. Emotions run high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really get to go over this chapter and check for errors. I've been slightly depressed so I needed some warm, loving feelings.

“Vitya, these pirozhki are vkusno,” Yuuri says as he takes another bite. Otabek nods in agreement and continues chewing. Victor preens at the praise and looks at Yurio who is practically inhaling them whole. He pauses and looks at Victor before chewing slowly and swallowing.

“I won’t say it,” Yurio says as he takes another bite and the three men laugh at him.

“You don’t have to say anything, actions always speak louder than words,” Yuuri says around a mouthful of food. Yurio is suddenly much more interested in his food as he thinks about what Katsudon just said. He looks up at the other Yuuri and just stares at him as he zones out.

 _‘Pork Cutlet Bowl got drunk at the Sochi banquet and requested Victor to dance with him.’_ That night flashes to the forefront of his mind. _‘That was when Victor really fell for the pig. He has had plenty of men and women throw honeyed words at him, but Katsudon put those words into actions, into a dance, and look at where he is now. And he still does things to impress the old man. Once you’re in love you still must work to keep their love, at least to some extent? Wait, what did I do for Beka to fall in love with me?’_ Yurio was about to start wracking his brain for the answer when he feels someone shake his shoulder. It takes a moment for Yuri’s eyes to focus back in and he realizes he is still staring at Yuuri and the three men are looking back at him with worry.

“Da, they do,” he says, getting up to take his dishes to the kitchen. He can feel their eyes on his back as he walks away, and it nearly makes him shudder, but he represses it.

***

“Hey Yura?” Beka asks as he drapes his towel around his neck.

“Da?” Yuri looks back at him through the mirror as he dries his long, golden locks.

“Can I brush and braid your hair?” Otabek looks minutely abashed but keeps looking at Yuri all the same. _‘Actions always speak louder than words.’_ Yuri’s eyes widen slightly as he realizes Otabek is saying _‘let me take care of you.’_

“Please,” Yuri replies as he gathers his supplies and takes them to his room with Otabek in tow. He sits in the chair at his desk so Beka can reach his hair more easily and hand the brush over.

The feeling of Otabek brushing his hair is foreign but not unwelcome. He takes his time as he works through the small tangles and Yuri can feel him run his fingers through the locks after the brush goes through them. Before he can stop himself, Yuri is humming his contentment, eyes closed. “Where did you learn to braid hair?” Yuri speaks up, eyes still closed.

Otabek smiles down at Yuri lovingly with a tinge of amusement as he sits the brush down and run his fingers down the entire length of his boyfriend’s hair and occasionally massaging his scalp. He will almost swear that Yura is purring. “I’ve been watching you do it, Kitten.” Otabek soon sets to work separating and braiding his hair. He takes more care than Yuri about it, making sure it is the perfect tightness and even all the way to the end where he ties it off, satisfied.

“You’re so beautiful, Yura,” Otabek whispers in Yuri’s ear before kissing his cheek. He smirks as the cheek he kissed goes from pale porcelain to rosy red in a matter of seconds.

Yuri finally opens his eyes and finds himself on the receiving end of an intense stare. He swallows thickly, his mouth feeling dry suddenly. “Thank you, Beka.” Yuri stands up and looks at Otabek who’s features have softened to something Yuri could only describe as vulnerable. “No one has ever taken care of me like that just because they wanted to.” Yuri gestures to the braid and then cups Otabek’s cheek and leans in, rubbing their noses together before gently kissing his lips. The contact makes his body feel like it is on fire and he finds himself pulling Beka closer and pressing their bodies together in hopes that the other man will feel the flames too.

“Yura,” Otabek breathes against Yuri’s lips. “Yura, I’ve been thinking and,” he hesitates for a moment, hoping he is reading the situation correctly. “Yura, I want to be under you.” For a brief second, Yuri looks unsure but then the telltale sign of determination settles on his features.

“I want to try too, Beka, but I’m going to take my time with you. I’m going to show you how much I love you,” Yuri whispers as he leans in and bites his lover’s neck softly, making him moan.

“Please.” Is all Otabek says. To that, Yuri sucks where he has just bitten and is rewarded with a shiver and a purple love bite. Yuri’s hands find their way to Beka’s hips, he squeezes them and slides his hand up. Yuri smirks to himself on the inside because he thinks it’s a smooth way to undress Beka. _‘Run on instinct, set the pace.’_ Katsudon’s words come back to his mind as he looks over his boyfriend’s bare torso.

“So gorgeous, Beka. I’m so lucky,” Yuri moans out as he kisses down his neck to his chest, leaving the occasional hickey. Licking his nipple get Yuri a gasp and sucking on it he receives a moan. When he bites down on it a low growl vibrates out of Otabek. Yuri’s pride and confidence are starting to grow as he works his way to the other nipple and slips his hand into the waistline of Beka’s sweatpants. He slides them down along with his boxers while nipping at Otabek’s abs. Despite Yuri feeling impatient, he takes his time licking the precum from the slit of Otabek’s hardened member, but before he can wrap his lips around it, his boyfriend pulls him up and lays him on the bed. Yuri has no shirt on and Beka makes short work of Yuri’s bottoms. He hisses as the cool air wraps around his throbbing cock.

“Damn it, Yura. You are driving me crazy,” Otabek pants against Yuri’s lips, capturing them in a fierce kiss while he works the younger man’s length with his hand. Yuri wants to stutter out an apology, his nervousness returning, but Otabek keeps devouring his every noise with kisses. “I love it. I’m all your’s, Kitten.”

Yuri pushes himself up over Otabek and settles between his thighs. Beka props himself up with a pillow as Yuri gets the small bottle of lube. He slicks up his fingers and teases around the tight ring of muscle at his fingertips. He becomes hyperaware that he has no idea what he is doing or what to expect once he slips in there. He almost giggles at how silly his thoughts sound. Yuri realizes that plenty of people have been in the position he is in now and the only thing left to do is move forward, literally. And he does so slowly, eyes flickering between Beka’s face and the inserted finger. It is tight, hot, and makes Yuri’s cock twitch just seeing Beka so open and trusting to him. He slips his finger out and back in slowly, looking down completely so Otabek can’t see the look of wonderment on his face.

Once he is eased open around Yuri’s finger, Yuri adds a second and glances at Otabek who moans and bites his lip. He sets to work at a steady pace and kisses his way up Beka’s body to his lips. The kisses are sweet and gently. “Yura, I’m ready.” Otabek’s voice is hoarse and lust-filled. “Please.”

It dawns on Yuri as he slicks himself up that Otabek has left all the control to him. He hasn’t been demanding or impatient as Yuri tests and learns his way around Beka’s body and it floods him with respect and appreciation. He will deny the tears pricking at his eyes, he feels grateful for his boyfriend. Taking a steadying breath, he lines himself up and slowly pushes forward. He slots his body over his lover’s, choking on the breath caught in his throat.

“Oh fuck, Beka,” Yuri whispers to the man below him, eyes closed tightly and body shaking as he wills himself to go slow. Perfect is the only word that can describe how well they fit together, but even then, it doesn’t seem like that word is enough. Fully seated in Beka makes every molecule in Yuri’s body want to implode. _‘Give him reassurances… You will have to be honest with him.’_ Yuri really wishes Katsudon would stop coming to his mind but he’s right. “Beka,” Yuri pulls back to look at him and he is met with a curious gaze. “Just when I thought,” Yuri starts slowly sliding out of Otabek, “you couldn’t get more beautiful, here you are below me.” When he has just the tip in, he pushes back in just as steady. “Looking breath-taking. It’s almost not fair.” He bottoms out and repeats the actions at a slow and steady pace. Otabek claims Yuri’s mouth, tongue exploring leisurely and each of them drinking the other’s moans and whimpers that are passed between them.

Yuri can feel the warmth spreading in his abdomen and he feels Otabek stroking his cock. Yuri picks up his pace, it’s a bit sporadic at first, but he gets his bearings quickly. When he loses his balance briefly on a thrust in he accidentally, (he will claim it was on purpose if asked), finds the magic spot that has Otabek’s back arching off the bed. “There Yura, please baby, there!” Fueled by Beka’s plea and lust, Yuri jerks his hips forward punishingly into his lover’s prostate. The coil in his abdomen in nearly painful.

“Beka, I’m going to come,” he pants and buries himself fully as his orgasm overtakes him and his thrusts become shallow, throbbing hotly in his boyfriend. He feels Otabek’s orgasm before he sees it, he can feel Beka clenching around him and he knows now that he is far too gone in love with the man under him. Yuri pulls out slowly and lays beside Otabek, high on lust.

It surprises Yuri when Otabek lays his head on Yuri’s chest. Yuri glides his fingers through Beka’s sweaty hair and gives him a loving squeeze. “Yura.” It isn’t a question or request. It’s just a statement of contentment and praise. “Yura.” He whispers out as his breathing become even.

***

It takes Yuri a moment to wriggle out of Otabek’s grip, the man sleeps so deep that Yuri has a better chance of waking the dead. He uses it to his benefit though as he slips in to the bathroom to clean himself up and then Otabek, who simply huffs out a breath. Yuri gets dressed, grabs his phone, and tucks Otabek in before going to get a glass of water.

“Can’t sleep?” Katsudon asks as Yurio flops down on the couch.

“Are you telling me that 11…” Yuri cuts himself off as he sees the look the other Yuuri is giving him. “How much did you hear?”

“All of it, but I’ll pretend I didn’t if it makes you feel better.” Yuuri sees the younger man look dumbfounded. “It doesn’t faze me, Yurio. I swear being friends with Chris just makes you immune to embarrassment about anything sexual.”

“Your words from your text you sent me sometimes pop into my mind when I’m, uh, with Otabek,” Yuri confesses. “It is both very weird and comforting.” He looks up at the Japanese man. “Don’t look so amused, Pork Cutlet Bowl!”

“I’m just glad to help you out. I didn’t really have anyone to help me navigate the relationship waters. Is it all going well? Is it what you hoped for it to be? And yes, I mean _ALL_ of it,” Yuuri asks, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

“Better, in every single way,” Yurio pauses. _‘It’s not just physical, it’s emotional too.’_ “I’m less insecure the more I try things with him. He is patient and trusting with me and it feels weird, kind of like I don’t deserve him and the kindness he gives me. Then he looks at me like I’m the greatest treasure he has, and I know I’m enough for him.” He looks at Yuuri who looks far too smug. “Feelings are hard, Katsudon,” Yuri pouts.

“Hey Yurio?”

“Da?”

“Now that Otabek is upgraded from best friend to boyfriend, does that mean I get promoted to best friend?” Yuuri asks with a look that Yurio can’t quite place.

“You already are,” Yurio answers with a smirk and laughs at the way Yuuri’s face lights up excitedly.


	6. Shopping with Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio has to go to practice so Yuuri takes Otabek out for a shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short and kind of quick chapter. All the feels come in on the next chapter.

Spending time with Otabek sends Yuri’s heart into a quadruple salchow every few beats. And when Otabek touches him, even if it’s just a brush of their fingers, Yuri starts breathing as if he has just finished the toughest free skate of his life.

Yuri does make good on his promise to show Otabek around St. Petersburg the day after his switch experience. He takes his boyfriend sightseeing and they explore some museums. Yuri shows Otabek all of the best places for lunch and dinner. By the time they get back to the apartment, they are exhausted and take a well-deserved shower. When Beka offers to brush and braid his hair again, Yuri has no hesitation in agreeing to it.

*******

“Beka, no. Stand-up comedy is not funny. You kill brain cells watching that stuff.” Yuri scoffs and takes the remote from Otabek before he suggests something else offensive.

“Do not suggest more anime. I can’t handle anymore of it,” Otabek grumbles, burying his face in a pillow.

Yuri purses his lips, “Katsudon and I both take offense to that. It is quality programming. I’m grateful to the piggy for opening my eyes to more worldly things like anime.”

“How long do you think it will take me to suffocate like this?” Otabek’s muffled voice asks.

“You aren’t allowed to suffocate,” Yuri answers, still flipping through shows.

“Yura,” Beka groans. He rolls his eyes at Otabek and sits up, tangling his fingers in Otabek’s hair and pulling hard. Beka gasps in surprise as he is pulled away from his pillow. Yuri leans in and bites his neck, getting a moan in response.

Just as quickly as he had grabbed Otabek, Yuri lets go and goes back to surfing Netflix. “There is some fresh air for you.” He settles on an ocean documentary.  
“Yura,” Otabek says sternly. “Why would you do that to me?”

“What are you talking about?” Yuri feigns innocence.

“It isn’t nice to tease, Kitten.” Otabek leans over Yuri and licks his lips before biting Yuri’s neck.

“Beka, I settled on a show,” he says through heavy breaths as he watches Otabek disappear under the blanket.

“Yura, I have something more entertaining than television.”

Otabek’s hot mouth has Yuri flinging himself back onto his pillows and shuddering. “But, but,” Yuri stutters. “The clown fish…” He trails off, voice broken, and he exchanges words for a throaty moan as Otabek chuckles with his mouth full of Yuri’s cock.

*******

“Do I really have to go to practice? I thought I was cleared for the week off.” Yuri huffs, stabbing the eggs on his plate.

“Yuratchka, it’s just a few hours without Otabek, it will be okay,” Victor says, annoyed that Yuri is still whining about practice after 45 minutes.

“I’ll keep him company, Yura.” Yuuri sits down at the table with his own breakfast.

“Why aren’t you going to practice?” Yurio practically growls before biting a piece of sausage.

“Coach gave me the day off since I worked harder at practice yesterday,” Yuuri answers with a smirk. “And because I landed the quad Lutz yesterday.” Victor gives Yuuri a high five.

“HAH? Piggy landed a quad Lutz?! Seriously?!” Yurio furiously eats his breakfast. He is a whirlwind in the apartment, gathering his things for practice. He stops long enough to kiss Otabek’s cheek before dragging Victor out of the apartment by the collar of his shirt. “Let’s go, Old Man. We have work to do.” All Victor sees is Yuuri’s amused face before the door closes.

Yuuri turns around in his chair to face Otabek. “So, um, do you like eggs, sausage, and toast?” He nods tiredly and Yuuri gestures for him to sit down, leaving to the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Otabek says as Yuuri sits a plate of food down in front of him with water and orange juice.

As Otabek starts eating breakfast, Yuuri fills him in on the drama of the morning. Otabek nods along. “I know that he took you out to see all the sights of St. Petersburg, so I figured we could do something a little different today. We are going shopping.”

“Is there a particular reason?” Otabek asks, looking the Japanese man over.

“Yura is going to be heartbroken when you leave.” The look of concern on Yuuri’s face has Otabek’s heart sinking a little bit. “I figure having you pick out some little gifts might help. After you leave, I’ll put one out each day where Yuri can find it. What do you think?”

“I think I have some stuff to add to your plan,” Otabek says with a nod.

*******

Shopping with Yuuri, in Otabek’s opinion, is one of the best things he gets to experience outside of spending time with Yura. The man almost knows Yura better than Yura knows himself. He voices the sentiment out loud.

“Yeah, I appreciate him. He is my best friend,” Yuuri says, wearing the title the Ice Tiger had gifted to him. “He has pushed me to be better and in return I challenge him, and not just on the ice either.” Yuuri rubs the back of his neck nervously, gauging Otabek’s reaction. Otabek gives him a small smile.

“I can relate,” he says. “He really is so very unique.”

Every store they visit has one or both men finding something that Yuri would love to have. Yuuri takes Otabek to lunch and they both laugh when they realize it’s because of Yuri that they know it’s a good place to eat. Yuuri makes Otabek feel comfortable and if he didn’t know any better, he would swear that Yuuri was his life long best friend from how easy it was to talk and laugh with him.

*******

“I swear, if Yura wasn’t a figure skater then he would run a food blog or something,” Yuuri says, closing the apartment door behind he and Otabek.

“Maybe he already does, and we don’t know about it,” Otabek says with a rich laugh and Yuuri snorts unceremoniously.

“That would not surprise me in the slightest. So, do you want to do the notecards and I wrap? Or do you want to do it all while I watch?” Yuuri teases.  
“I’ll write,” Otabek answers. Yuuri moves the coffee table to the side of the room and lays out all of the goods so he and Otabek can make an assembly line.  


*******

The bedroom door slams open and closes in quick succession. It pulls Otabek out of the show he is watching. Yuri stands there, freshly showered and looking exhausted. Wordlessly, Otabek pulls the blankets back and Yuri climbs under them, resting his head on Otabek’s chest.

“I missed you today, Yura,” Beka whispers softly as he strokes Yuri’s hair.

“I missed you too, Beka,” Yuri replies just as softly. “What did you and Pork Cutlet Bowl do today?”

“More sightseeing really. We did end up at that little café around the corner. Only because you have told both of us about it.” Otabek smiles and kisses the top of Yuri’s head.

“It’s a good place.” Within a minute, Yuri’s breathing has evened out.

“I waited for you to get here just to tell you that the clown fish are all okay,” Beka whispers as he turns off the television and the light. “Goodnight, Kitten. I love you.”


	7. Goodbye, Beka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka has to leave to go back to Almaty. Yurio has a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's bittersweet. One more chapter and this story is all wrapped up :( Any mistakes will be fixed later when I wake up.

“Do you really have to go back to Almaty tomorrow?” Yuri asks, his face still buried in Otabek’s chest.

“Yes, Yura. Amina is going to kill me. I told her I would practice while I was away, and I didn’t. Four Continents is right around the corner.”

“I don’t like it one bit.” Yuri’s muffled reply comes out to sound like a pout.

“Yura,” Otabek says, pulling Yuri’s chin up so they can look at each other. “I don’t like it either.” He softly presses his lips to his boyfriend’s, enjoying the taste and committing it to memory.

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to pick up heat and intensity. Yuri finds himself straddling Otabek who is propped up against the headboard. He takes his time dipping his tongue into his lover’s mouth, savoring the taste, moaning softly. Slowing his pace to fully enjoy every sensation, Yuri rolls his hips against Otabek’s and the man below him whimpers into his mouth. He tangles his fingers into Beka’s hair, pulling slightly to deepen their kiss while he grinds their hard member together through their boxers. Yuri kisses a path to his boyfriend’s neck where he bites down and sucks hard, feeling Beka’s body shiver under his fingertips.

“Baby, I want to be under you,” Otabek pleads breathlessly into Yuri’s ear. It makes Yuri growl deep in his chest. He lifts up off of his lover’s lap and slips his fingers into Beka’s waistband, waiting for permission which comes in the form of a nod. He watches closely as the thin fabric slides over Otabek’s thighs and he cocks his head to the side as they slide down muscled calves and get discarded on the floor. Long, thin fingers knead and work Otabek’s toned thighs for a moment before Yuri wraps his arms around them and pulls Otabek down the bed to lay him flat. Beka lets out a gasp of surprise which quickly becomes a moan as his cock is stroked lazily.

Yuri drops to his stomach between Otabek’s legs. Another gasp of surprise is ripped out of Beka as Yuri’s tongue slips curiously over his tight hole. He deems that it is not green face emoji and continues to elicit moan after moan from Otabek. Those sounds pick up intensity as Yuri slips a finger in as his tongue keeps working alongside the digit. He stops licking long enough to wet the fingers of his other hand, slipping one finger into himself. Soon enough, Yuri is adding a second finger to both Otabek and himself, stretching them both slowly. He leaves soft kisses on Beka’s thighs as a third finger is slid in, humming against his lover’s deliciously tan skin.

“Yura, please.” Otabek’s quiet plea is full of lust.

“As you wish,” Yuri whispers hoarsely before slowly sliding his body between Otabek’s spread legs. Balancing on one arm, he lines himself up with Otabek and pushes in slowly. He hooks his free arm behind one of Beka’s knees and leans forward. It gives him the perfect angle as he watches his cock slide into his boyfriend until his hips meet beautifully muscled thighs. The delicious heat of Otabek’s ass swirls around Yuri’s cock and makes him bite his lip as a strangled moan works itself from his throat.

“Oh, Beka Bear, you look so sinful down there and,” Yuri pauses to lean further forward and swipes his tongue across one pert nipple. “You taste even better.” He finishes his sentence as he slowly pulls out.

“Fuck Yura, you are not fair,” Otabek whines out, need soaking his words. Yuri smirks as he thrusts forward quickly, colliding his hips into Beka with a resounding smack that causes the man below him to arch off of the bed followed by a breathy request for more.

“Anything for you, сүйіктім,” Yuri whispers, watching Otabek’s breath hitch. Yuri sets a quick and hard pace with shallow thrusts, driven on by the way his lover writhes below him in pleasure. He releases Beka’s leg and slots his body on top of Otabek’s, thrusting harder as he initiates a quick and fiery kiss. “You are mine, Beka. Do you understand that? No one else will ever have you again. I am never letting go of you,” Yuri says with a guttural growl, never letting up his harsh pace. As he feels himself near the cliff of orgasm, Yuri finally slows down. “Beka, I want to be under you.” Otabek nods and Yuri pulls out of the wet warmth, almost regretting his request. He watches Otabek fish the lube out of the drawer and says, “I already opened myself for you.”

Otabek looks rather surprised before a devious smile crosses his lips. He pulls Yuri to his feet before bending him over the edge of the bed. He slips a finger into Yuri experimentally, nodding his approval. “You really thought this out, didn’t you?” Otabek asks as he uses the lube to slick up his hard length.

“Maybe,” Yuri answers in a measured tone.

“Good,” Otabek says, nudging Yuri’s legs apart more and pushing his knees into the side of the mattress. He pushes down on the small of his back, arching it to his liking. “Let’s get one thing clear, Yura,” he says tersely, sliding into Yuri’s ass smoothly until he bottoms out. “I am never going to leave you. I’ve loved you for far too long to lose you.” Otabek pulls out and aggressively slams into his boyfriend again. He starts a furious pace, pulling moans from Yuri as he does so. “I’ve only ever loved you and no one else. Do you understand me, Kitten?” Otabek pants out as he grips his lover’s hips with bruising strength.

“Yes, Daddy,” Yuri whines in response.

“What did you just call me?” Otabek asks, slowing his thrusts.

“I said, ‘yes, Daddy’. I didn’t stutter, Beka.”

“You’re going to wish you had,” Otabek growls, slamming his cock into Yuri. “You won’t ever forget that I’m your daddy.” He slams into Yuri’s ass again, rubbing against his prostate.

“Oh fuck, right there. Please, oh please,” Yuri begs, grinding back against Otabek.

“Of course, Baby,” Otabek says, pulling on Yura’s braid as he slides against his prostate again and again. The sight of sliding in and out of Yuri’s ass has Otabek’s cock growing ever harder. “Fuck Yura, I’m going to cum, you’re so sexy. Touch yourself, Kitten. Cum for your daddy.” Yuri begins to pump his cock quickly, biting his lip as he moans out Otabek’s name, cumming on his hand as Otabek’s thrusts become sporadic before stopping completely. He can feel Beka throb deep inside of him, spilling himself into Yuri. The thought shoots a jolt of electricity through Yuri’s body, making him moan and push against Otabek who is rubbing his back.

After Beka pulls out, they both follow the clean up routine they have established over the week and then lay down to take a nap. They wake up for dinner with Yuuri and Victor. It is full of laughs and good food. Yuri tries his best to enjoy it and commit it to memory, but the fact that Beka will be gone in the morning keeps eating away at the back of his mind. After dinner, they finally watch the ocean documentary together before calling it a night. The bedroom is dark with only the faintest sounds of Otabek’s long, even breathing permeating the silence.

The conditions are perfect to let Yuri’s mind wander. He doesn’t want Beka to leave or for that side of the bed to be empty again. Who is supposed to complain about his overly hot water in the shower and hold his hand under the dinner table? No one would laugh at his dry humor or follow him to every restaurant he suggests. Tears prick hotly in Yuri’s eyes, his throat begins to feel tight, and an invisible weight settles on his chest. Who was going to braid his hair after his shower? The panic settles hot and thick in his veins. Yuri finds himself vaulting over Otabek’s sleeping form, wrenching open the bedroom door, and launching himself down the hallway.

Victor pokes his head out of the kitchen to see Yuri leaning against the wall while clutching his chest. “Yuratchka! Are you okay?” He manages to shake his head as the edges of his vision start to go black and tears fall hot and heavy. “Yuuri, come out here! Yura needs help,” Victor says frantically in the direction of their bedroom. A moment later, Yuuri is in the hallway looking over Yurio quickly.

“Does anything hurt?” Yuri shakes his head slightly. “Get a glass of water,” Yuuri says quietly to Victor before helping Yuri to the floor. “It is going to be okay, Yura. I’ve got you,” he says softly as he sits behind the younger man, pulling him against his chest and leaning them both back against the wall. Yurio’s breathing is still quick and short, tears are streaming down his face, and his hands have gripped on to Yuuri’s night pants so hard that his knuckles are white. “You’re having a panic attack, Yura. It’s okay though, no one is going to die or abandon you. You and everyone around you are safe.”

Victor comes in with a glass of water and sits it beside Yuuri before he sits next to them. He softly and tentatively reaches out, rubbing even, slow circles on Yurio’s chest. “Breathe with him, Yuratchka. Feel Yuuri’s chest move with each breath and copy him.” Victor’s voice is quiet and even as he speaks to the younger skater.

Yuri nods one time before attempting to take a calming breath only to fall short. He tries again and again, getting closer with each attempt. His hold on Yuuri’s pants begins to loosen and the tears stop falling. Victor ceases his rubbing and scoots back to sit against the opposite wall and watch.

“That is a shit show,” Yurio says hoarsely. Yuuri hands him the glass of water which he sips gratefully. “No matter what I thought to try and regain control, it didn’t help. I was so calm in my mind.”

“That’s a panic attack, Yura. Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?” Yuuri asks, sweeping a few of the golden locks that escaped Yurio’s braid back behind his ear.

“No, not really. I just want to sleep now. My body is so tired.” He stands up slowly, Victor and Katsudon mirroring his actions. “Thank you for your help, both of you. I wasn’t sure I would’ve made it out of the hallway.” It’s hard to admit, but they need to know how appreciative he is for them.

“Let us know if you need anything else Yuratchka,” Victor says with a tired smile. Yurio nods and goes to his room with his water. He washes his face and blows his nose in the bathroom before settling in, letting exhaustion drag him into sleep.

A blaring alarm wakes Yuri with a jolt. Reaching out next to him, he finds Otabek’s side of the bed empty. Panic runs adrenaline into his veins and he sits up quickly, letting his eyes adjust to the bright light flooding in through his bedroom window. “I’m sorry Kitten, I thought I turned them all off. I was going to wake you up in a more gently manner,” Otabek says, climbing onto the bed and kissing Yuri sweetly.

“That’s okay Beka. You could have gotten me up earlier.” Yuri stretches before getting out of bed and starting his morning routine.

“You looked so angelic, I just couldn’t bring myself to do it earlier.”

*******

Breakfast had been quiet and so was the drive to the airport. The air was heavy and so was Yuri’s heart. He was afraid to dwell on his thoughts in case a repeat of last night happened again. He opted to not tell Otabek about his small breakdown. Now here they all stood at Otabek’s gate saying goodbye. Otabek insisted his famous airport selfie have all of them in it.

“Yura, this time apart is not permanent. We will see each other soon, I promise.” Otabek pulls Yuri into a tight hug that is returned just as tightly.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Yuri says quietly, swallowing his tears.

“I don’t either Kitten. One day we won’t have to part ways like this, you mark my words.” Otabek cups Yuri’s cheek softly before kissing him deeply, not caring who sees them. “I love you, Yura. Behave yourself.”

“I love you too, Beka. I won’t promise anything.”

*******

“It’s okay to cry, Yuratchka.” Yuuri’s voice is full of kindness as he cards his fingers through Yurio’s hair. The car ride home had been silent and by the time Victor and Yuuri had gotten through the door of the apartment, Yuuri had already shut himself in his bedroom. It didn’t take long for him to come out, wrapped in a big blanket and crying. He had flopped onto the couch, leaning his head on Yuuri’s knee as the tears fell. Victor settled himself at Yurio’s feet.

“I didn’t want him to leave me. He should’ve stayed. We only just started dating. How is this going to work? Is love really enough to keep us together? Will it always be this hard?” Yurio rambles on as he sniffles. “Do you think Beka is suffering this much?”

“I’m sure he is Yura. He loves you too after all,” Yuuri answers. He then nods to Victor who pulls out a medium sized box from beside the couch. It has a notecard taped to it. “Yura, Otabek left this gift for you. He said to give it to you on departure day. You actually have quite a few gifts from him, but you only get one each day.”

“Until when?” Yuri asks as he sits up and takes the gift. Victor just shrugs.

He pulls the card off of the gift and read it out loud. “We never truly say goodbye.”


	8. Epilogue- 14 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek being gone is making Yuri rather lonely. But he gets a gift each day for fourteen days to make it easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know I took forever to write this chapter but I'm so sad to bring this story to an end. Thank you for reading and sticking with me through all of it. This fic actually started because of a fortune cookie, just so you know.
> 
> The end notes have some more information about some upcoming Otayuri fics I am working on.
> 
> *I definitely did not cry while finishing this fic. No way.*

** Day 1 **

Yuri returned to the Katsuki-Nikiforov household in a foul mood. Practice had not gone well, and his heart ached for his boyfriend. The week with Otabek had not been long enough. Yuri assumed staying with his self-proclaimed dads would be better than Yakov and Lilia’s place, but as he sheds his jacket he realizes that he now has to face the bed he shared with Otabek and it will be very much empty. Screw it.

He closes the door and blindly flops onto the mattress. There is a crinkling noise at his elbow. Feeling around, Yuri finds a large notecard that reads: _“For when you miss me.”_ Next to the notecard is a large Ziplock bag which he promptly opens and finds a hoodie that says _‘Almaty’_ on it. Yuri immediately puts the fabric up to his nose and inhales deeply. The smell of Otabek is strong and no time is wasted as Yuri strips down to his black panties, slipping on the pullover that fits him like a little black dress.

Opening the camera on his phone, he decides to take a selfie for his boyfriend. In the picture, the hood is up, and golden locks of hair are spilling from under it, framing Yuri’s face as he bites his lip. The Almaty logo is showing and at the bottom of the photo is Yuri’s creamy thighs showing brightly in contrast to the dark clothing.

After he sends the picture he curls up under the blanket on Otabek’s side of the bed and thinks about the past week. _Ping!_ A text notification comes in which is followed by another. One of the messages is a photo of Otabek making a pouty face. The other one reads: _“That isn’t fair, Yura.”_

** Day 2 **

“Pork Cutlet Bowl, what is this?” Yuri asks, holding up a piece of thick paper along with another notecard that reads: _“Made by Yuuri.”_

“I believe that is a certificate that Otabek made. It entitles you to a katsudon dinner that will be made by me. How did he put it? Oh yeah, he said, and I quote, _’because that shit is illegally delicious.’_ ”Yuuri says it with a laugh as he pets Makka on the couch.

“Sounds like him,” Yuri says, walking back to his room. He takes a picture of him holding up the certificate. _”This shit is illegally delicious.”_

A reply comes back rather quickly from Otabek, _”glad we can both agree.”_ Yuri simply rolls his eyes but giggles all the same.

** Day 3 **

_”Yuuri picked this one.”_ The notecard declares and attached to it is a tiger keychain. It is admittedly cute. Yuri picks up his phone and after three rings, Otabek answers the call.

“Hey, Yura. How are you?”

“I’m doing okay, Beka. What about you?” Yuri asks while slipping under the covers again. He hardly spends time outside of his bed these days aside from training.

“I would much rather be with you right now,” his boyfriend answers, staring at him, studying him.

“I feel the same way,” Yuri answers, looking back at him longingly. “How many of these little gifts are there?” He jingles the tiger keychain in front of the camera for a moment.

“Fourteen in total. Number fourteen is the best one of them all,” Otabek answers, a small smile on his lips.

“If fourteen isn’t you, it isn’t the best,” Yuri says with a sigh.

“It’ll be a close second.”

** Day 4 **

The day four gift sits on the bedside table, the notecard to accompany it is leaning against the gift. It is a picture in a frame. Yuri and Otabek are smiling together in front of an art museum. The card reads: _“You look better than any of the art.”_

** Day 5 **

“Who told you?!” Yuri screeches at his phone screen where Otabek’s face is looking as calm as ever.

“Told me what, Yura?” He furrows a brow.

Yuri holds up the gift certificate to the café that is around the corner from the apartment along with the white card that says: _“To update your food blog.”_ “Who told you about my food blog? I keep it really well-hidden from the people I know.” Yuri almost sounds embarrassed as he says it.

Otabek stares at him for a long moment before he starts laughing. He even pokes around his phone for a minute, laughing even more until he has tears in his eyes.

“It isn’t funny, Beka!” Yuri shouts indignantly. It is nearly drowned out by Katsudon’s raucous laughter that comes from the sitting room.

“I know it isn’t, Yura,” he says as he dries his eyes. “It was a joke. Yuuri and I were joking that you eat at and recommend so many restaurants and cafes that you probably run a secret food blog. The notecard was a joke until now.”

Yuri sits there, mouth open in a silent O as he digests that information. “Shit.”

“Do we get a link to your food blog now?”

“Hell no!”

** Day 6 **

The teddy bear charm on his phone feels foreign but Yuri is sure he can get used to the feeling of it. The card reads: _”Beary cute, yeah?”_

** Day 7 **

A fortune cookie. It sits on his pillow innocently and Yuri just doesn’t get it. Picking it up, he unwraps it and cracks it open. While eating it he looks at the little paper that had been tucked inside it. _’Lust is free. Love will cost you everything you have.’_ “If that is true,” Yuri says to himself, “then I’m going for broke with Otabek.” He tucks the paper into the picture frame on the bedside table.

** Day 8 **

At the start of week two with no Otabek, Yuri is thrilled to find a t-shirt in a plastic bag laying on his bed. The attached card says: _”In case the hoodie has lost its Ota-smell.”_

The shirt is black and in white block letters it reads _’DJ Otabae’_. Yuri snaps a selfie of him in it and sends it to his boyfriend. He follows it with the question, ”why does this seem like something JJ would give you?”

Otabek’s reply is, “because JJ did give it to me.”

** Day 9 **

A small cat collar lays on his pillow the next day. It is inscribed with Potya’s name and has a small bell on it. Yuri puts it on as a bracelet and proceeds to follow Victor around the apartment, jingling it the entire time.

** Days 10 and 11 **

On day ten, Yuri is gifted with a purple cheetah print jacket that he models to himself in his full-length mirror.

On day eleven, the matching leggings are on his bed. He takes a selfie and sends it to Otabek before prancing out to the living room.

“You look great,” Yuuri says, looking up from his book as the blonde approaches.

“Would you like to have a best friend lunch date? I have a gift card to this really good café around the corner.” Yuri sounds like a child when he asks.

“I recently read a food blog that gave the same review that you just did. Must be worth a try if both the Ice Tiger of Russia and the Food Tiger of Russia say it is so,” Yuuri says with a teasing lilt to his voice as he stands up. It’s his subtle way of letting Yurio know that he found the secret food blog.

“Kill me now,” Yuri says, burying his face in his hands.

** Day 12 **

Yuri realizes that his fourteen days of gifts are almost over, and it makes disappointment settle in his stomach. The gifts had done a good job at keeping his mind off of the sadness that keeps manifesting when no one is around.

The square gift in his hands seems almost familiar. Unwrapping it reveals a CD. It has familiar handwriting on it, the same handwriting that has been on all of the notecards for the past eleven days.

The front of the CD says: _”Put this on your iPod. You are going to want to, trust me.”_ Slipping the disc into his laptop, Yuri hits play and waits. The music is definitely something Otabek would listen to but that voice…

It dawns on Yuri that it is Otabek singing when some of the lyrics are rasped out in the same way that he whispered in Yuri’s ear as they became intimate. It doesn’t take long for Yuri to put every track on his iPod.

** Day 13 **

Earbuds. That is today’s gift. They are purple. The attached note is just as cryptic as the gift. _”You’ll need these too, trust me.”_

** Day 14 **

Otabek said day fourteen would be the best day of gift giving. Yuri runs from his practice on the ice to the apartment, shedding his stuff at the door and hustling to his room. There is no Otabek in there. Wishful thinking. The problem is, there is no gift at all. He is about to yell for Katsudon when there is a knock on his doorframe.

Yuuri stands there, a smile on his face and a hand outstretched. In it is an envelope with Yuri’s name on it. “Looking for this?”

Yuri takes it, confusion clear on his face as he rips it open and peers inside. Unfortunately, Otabek isn’t in the envelope either, but it is a close second. It’s a plane ticket. To Almaty. For tomorrow.

“But how?” Yuri whispers.

“I’ve taken care of Lilia and Yakov,” Yuuri says with pride. “Take a week to see your man but be ready to work even harder when you get back. We expect five world championships, after all.”

Having the blonde throw his arms around him startles Yuuri but he is quick to return the hug, not wanting to miss the ultra-rare opportunity.

“I’m going to start packing. Can I use my certificate for a katsudon dinner tonight?” Yuri asks, pulling away slowly.

“Absolutely. I’ll get started,” Yuuri says, smiling brightly as he walks out the door.

It’s while he puts the nearly folded Almaty hoodie on top of his leopard print leggings in his suitcase that his phone rings with a video call.

“Hello Beka,” Yuri answers with a smile even though tears of happiness well in his eyes.

“Hey Yura,” Otabek greets back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great. I’m packing for tomorrow. I can’t wait to see you. I miss you so much.”

“I can’t wait either. I miss you too. Hurry up and come see me, Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm actually starting on a fic for DJ Otabae lol I write a fic called 'DJ Deku' for the My Hero Academia fandom so why not a DJ Otabae fic for the YOI fandom?
> 
> Also, I will debate writing a continuation of this fic. I'm undecided on that.
> 
> Finally, I do side stories for DJ Deku so when the time is right, I'm doing a crossover where Deku and Otabae have a DJ battle. 
> 
> Thanks for being amazing, all of you! Please leave a comment if you liked Going for Broke, like any of the upcoming fics, or have any ideas you might want to see, or if you have any questions or criticisms.


End file.
